


Firestar

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: This is it. This is where she has to determine if Anakin lives or dies.





	Firestar

They come face to face across a wide hall. 

"I knew it was you." He said. "Leave."

"This cannot be allowed to continue, Anakin, and you well know that." She countered. Cody, Waxer and Boil were already behind cover. The glittering of her wings would negate cover, even hinder her more. 

"I don't want to hurt you." He activated his lightsaber, the red colour ominous and ugly against him. 

"Ah, General Kenobi." From the shadows emerged the Emperor, clad in obscuring black fabric. His voice was full of diplomatic pragmatism, but it couldn't hide the undercurrent of bitterness and hatred. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Your Majesty, it's not safe for you to be here."

"Not safe?" Sidious snorted. "She may be an enemy to you, but she is nothing to me."

"Sir?" 

"There is still work to be done." He snapped harshly. "Kill her."

"Kill her?" Anakin reared back. 

"You betray my confidence in you, my boy." He pat Anakin's cheek. "No matter. This is why I have found myself a new ally."

The darkness that radiated from him magnified a hundred-fold, taking the room in an almost physical sense. Waxer, behind her, whimpered. A thick black smoke overtook him and his eyes went red, glowing through the gloom of his hood. 

"What in fresh hell?" Boil murmured. 

"The Chosen One is mine." Sidious' voice was not his own - something or someone else was layered in with it. The thing making him project so strongly. 

Obi-Wan stood before him, wreathed in the cleansing light of flame, wearing her clones' armour on her body, her husband's mark on her skin and the will of her kind in her stance. "And yet, praytell, who does he call  _master_?"

Sidious shrieked and launched himself at her. 

Anakin's eyes went blue. "No!"

She raised her lightsaber to counter him, but before she even could, a bright flare of white light blinded everyone, forcing Sidious back with a horrible cry. 

When the light cleared, she was hovering above them, wings flared, but eyes closed. One would almost say she was napping, from her pose, but the ethereal clean glow stuck to her. Her face was actually hard to look at. 

"You have chosen your champion, brother." Another voice said, coming from Obi-Wan but without her speaking. "But you will not overcome mine. The Chosen One has made his choice. Accept it."

Sidious made an ungodly noise, worse than even the enraged broodmother on Geonosis. "He is  _mine!_ He has always been mine! He will stay mine! You vessel could never compare. You've chosen someone broken - and I'll show you how much easier she'll be to break this time."

"Is that what you think?" The opposing female voice sounded almost contemplative. "That she is broken?"

Obi-Wan's armour and blacks melted away, leaving only the scant coverings of her Jedi robes and obi. All of her dark scarring was on display, only to abruptly light up, god rays spilling from the cracks as the sun through parted clouds. 

"What was weak enough to be shattered, my dear brother," the unseen woman said, "has long since broken off. She has cracks, but they are sealed in gold, and you will find no fault on her now."

He snarled back, hateful of the light but not willing to show weakness to it by skittering away. "You won't win."

"No, I haven't the desire to fight." The voice agreed. "But she does."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, projecting a harsh, but clear blue. Her wings kicked into motion, her lightsaber activating in her hand and the light coming from her never fading. 

Sidious gathered the darkness to himself, lunging at her again, but she met his force with greater power, pushing him back. Before he could wind himself up again, she was on him. 

He had to put two hands into blocking her saber, but she was only pressing down with one. Her talons extended and she slashed his face, his blood sizzling out of existence before it could touch her skin. The heat coming off her was incredible. 

"I don't hate you." She said, pushing him into the ground. "But I won't be sorry to see you go."

He hissed back, risking a swipe at her legs to get some room. She backed off, but swung around and slammed a wing into him, sending him spiralling into a wall. 

Sidious gave an ugly laugh before a massive torrent of lighting shot her way. She reached out with her taloned hand and caught it in her palm, admiring it for a moment before throwing it back at him.

"You won't stop me now." She walked toward him, her feet not actually touching the floor. "I've come too far."

"I'll kill you before you take him from me." Sidious hissed. 

"Is that so?" She reached to her side and pulled Anakin's saber from her belt - his real one, the one that ignited blue. She tossed it over to Anakin, sitting on his knees. "The choice is his. But you tried to eliminate me once. And it is because of his love for me, his true nature, that I have been so successful destroying everything you built in my absence."

"I've already won." He sneered. "He's mine, and there's nothing that can protect you. Not the Daughter, not your clones, not yourself."

A wave of shadow overtook her, plunging the room into darkness. Sidious laughed maniacally, thick, grotesque veining appearing on his face and hands. The wave pushed her down,  forced her to the ground. 

"I have won, Kenobi."

* * *

He watched his two masters in horror, his mind, heart and loyalty split. 

Obi-Wan was everything he'd turned to Palpatine to retrieve. She was right there, waiting for him to come home. But his debt to the Emperor for her return was immeasurable. 

Or, it was supposed to be. Her reasoning was gnawing at him. Being so close to her on Av'ale and not since was killing him. And she was standing in front of him, fighting for him. 

A presence flickered at the corner of his mind, and he reached out to it. The tether snapped taut and he realized it wasn't Obi-Wan, nor even the woman who piggybacked on Obi-Wan's soul, but another life, much smaller, much more fragile. It pulled him in and at once he realized what it was. 

Briikase. 

* * *

The ground shook and Cody's helmet went static-y with a comm call. 

"We bought you as much time as we could, Commander." Longshot reported. "But we've had to switch to phase six."

Cody took a deep breath, Waxer and Boil looking over at him in confusion. "Good job, Longshot. Radio for pickup from the secured LZ and leave."

"Yessir." A pause. "It's been an honour, sir."

"For me as well."

"What's going on?" Waxer whispered, trying not to draw the eyes of the Force-wielders battling for dominance in the main portion of the hall. 

"Report back to the LZ. Both of you."

"No." Waxer murmured. 

"You can't be serious." Boil snapped. "We can't just leave you here!"

"You can, and you will. I can't abandon my General, but I can't knowingly keep you here to die."

"What makes you think we could leave you or Kenobi?" Boil snapped again, irritated and heated like a fussy cat. 

"Longshot is bringing the place down. I'm not sacrificing more lives than are necessary. Now go, that's an order."

"Are you saying that because she's our General or because she's your wife?" Boil hissed sourly. Cody stilled. "You mean the world to us. We're not leaving you or her behind, so help me if I have to kill the Emperor myself to do it."

The ground rumbled again, dust falling from the ceiling. Sidious made the mistake of looking up, getting pierced by a ray of light from underneath the layer of shadow. 

"I already told you, I don't hate you." The shadow was blasted apart and the light coming from her was even stronger. "There's nothing to feed off of."

She ignited her saber once more, her wings beating with a steady swish of air. All copper and glory, she lifted him from the ground with the Force and brought him over to her. 

"There's nothing you can take from me."

Sidious reached out and pressed his hand to her stomach. "Yes, there is."

Lightning danced at his fingertips, but before he could launch it, he was thrown back, his hand cut off at the elbow. 

"Anakin." She rumbled, reaching down to stroke his hair. His darling blue eyes met hers, remorseful, regretful and resolved. 

"I can't do it. I can't let him hurt either of you."

"Either of us?" She cocked her head, still too bright to look at for long. 

Anakin turned back to Sidious, scowling thunderously. He dashed across the field, barely dodging the next round of lightning. Obi-Wan swooped overhead, talons slicing through material and into flesh. Sidious shrieked, enraged, but only barely blocked Anakin's lightsaber from cutting through his face. 

Anakin's fighting was less about finesse and more about overwhelming the opponent. Fast, hard and heavy strikes from the same angle beat him down, especially down an arm, and her aerial glances weren't helping. Much of him, in a very short time, was bleeding. Between Anakin's relentless assault and the burning left behind by Obi-Wan's wounds, Sidious felt the Son grow irritated and disgusted. 

"Can't even kill one measly bird." The Son hissed. "You deserve to die."

In an instant, the Son jumped from Sidious, hovering above them like a vapour. The light left Obi-Wan and the two forces collided mid-air. 

"We are not meant to be here." The Daughter said, tangling with her brother. "I will bring us home."

"No!  _No!_ I'm so close!" The Son yelled, struggling for all that he was worth. The light wrapped around the shadow entirely and vanished, leaving behind only stardust. 

All the strength left Sidious and Anakin's strike followed through, cutting off his head. 

Obi-Wan fell to the floor, fully clothed once more, and entirely unconscious. Cody was to her side in an instant, clutching her to his chest. 

"What was that?" Anakin gasped. "Did you know they was inside her?"

"They?" Cody snapped, uncharacteristically furious. "They? That evil creature spawned from your precious master, not the General."

"Not the Son - the Daughter and her daughter."

Cody's rage drained away and he went back to hovering over Obi-Wan. She leaned into his touch, even unconscious, a hand laid across her stomach. 

"You're the baby's father."

Cody scowled up at him. "Make sense this instant, Skywalker or I will kill you myself."

"I saw Obi-Wan's baby, in a dream. I didn't know it at the time, but that's who it is. The Daughter's presence concealed it, but I can feel the little life clearly now. And you're the baby's father."

Cody turned away, picking her up. Waxer and Boil ran up and picked up her wings, helping him carry her out. 

"Cody-"

"Don't talk. Just get on the ship." Cody hissed. 

* * *

Cody was next to her when she awoke, his head on her chest and his hand stroking her stomach. They were in her quarters aboard the  _Negotiator_.

"What happened?"

She realized she was naked when Cody kissed her shoulder. "Some Force being was living inside you, waiting to fight her brother, who was apparently inside the Emperor."

"Well, that sounds needlessly confusing." She replied, threading her fingers into his hair. 

"It didn't make much more sense when it was happening, quite frankly." He admitted. 

"I see."

"Do you feel any different?"

"Not really? Perhaps slightly less . . . distant? I feel more like myself, but maybe only because I've thought to look for a difference."

He resumed stroking her stomach. "I'm surprised you didn't feel different much sooner."

"Pardon?"

"You're pregnant, Obi-Wan."

"What led you to that conclusion?"

"The doctor that did the ultrasound, for one." He kissed her shoulder, tightening the arm he had around her waist. Her wing covered his back. "Skywalker sensed it once the Daughter was gone and I didn't believe him. While you were unconscious, I asked the doctor if she could examine you. You're four months into a pregnancy."

She pulled him closer. "Oh, Cody."

He clung to her like his life depended on it, that without her there he was shatter and disappear. 

"I didn't know our species were capable of interbreeding." He said softly. "I thought clones were sterile."

"I suppose the Kaminoans saw no reason to undertake a process that was never likely to be an issue." She replied. "But I'm not sorry that they didn't."

He looked up at her, the tiniest shard of hope in his eyes. She realized he wouldn't guess her mind as he usually did, because this was bigger than battle plans or dinner invites. She smiled, cupping his face tenderly. 

"Always, you continue to surprise me, Cody." She pulled him into a sweet kiss. "I was content in having you in my arms for the rest of your life, to have you on my skin for the rest of mine. But now, my darling, I get to carry a piece of you into this world anew - to have proof of this love. A baby, Cody . . . You have given me every blessing I could ever ask for."

"You're not upset?"

"I had taken hormonal controls during my time with the Order, as a Jedi. Helped to dampen the side effects of my hormonal cycle. We came here, and I decided against returning to them. What had I to lose? There was nowhere to expel me from, even should I conceive. I considered this might happen, unlikely as it may be, and accepted it." She paused, suddenly unsure. "I should have consulted you. This is an issue for both of us."

Cody nuzzled into her neck, warm and alive and unharmed. " _Ner Jetii_ ,  _cyar'ika,_ I love you with all my heart. I love this one," he rubbed her stomach again, "and every one that may follow after. Don't ever think I'd give you less than everything."

"I know,  _ner vod_ , I know."

They laid together like that, just holding each other tightly. He felt her mind shift, her Force presence wrap around him like it always did. He could feel her reaching for the babe like a prickling along his skin. He could feel the moment they connected, too, a whisper of surprise in the form of flutters and the sensation of light. 

"It's so bright." She murmured in wonder.

"Like it's mother, then."

She traced the scar on the side of his face. "I hope they look just like you."


End file.
